Beca Mitchell's Journal
by bechloeftw
Summary: Beca writes about her experiences at Barden University in her journal. Bechloe.
1. I Just Got To Barden

Beca Mitchell's "Journal" Ch. 1

September 7, 2012

Dear journal (yes journal because I don't do diaries)

I guess I'll start off introducing myself just so we're clear here.

Anyways I'm Beca Mitchell, I'm eighteen and starting my freshmen year at college. Music is everything to me and I really want to become a DJ/Music Producer. Making mixes is something I do during my spare time. When I'm not making music I'm either reading or asleep.

I'm not very accustomed on keeping a journal, but I'll be writing in here about my experiences at Barden University. My mom gave me this journal before I left for Atlanta, she said it was something she did when she was in college and it's something great that I can look back at and read. I accepted this journal without actually thinking I would be writing in it. I just thought my one year here wouldn't be that interesting, right? Wrong, today has proven that.

I arrived at Barden this morning and I'm already starting to regret it. I mean seriously, I stepped out of the taxi and some chick walked up to me and handed me a "rape whistle". It doesn't just stop there; a guy also serenaded me from the backseat of a car. I'm not going to lie he was a little cute, but…it was just weird… plus I'm gay so what the hell?

Speaking of weird let's now talk about Kimmy Jin, also known as my roommate for the rest of the year. I swear to god this girl hates me. I tried being nice and start conversations with her, but she's not giving me an easy time. All she does is stay quiet and give me death glares. I'm pretty sure she's already planning on how to get rid of me.

I also met three girls at the activities fair, well not met as in "Hey my name is, Beca." but more like you 'saw me so you started talking to me'. Anyways the first girl I met at the DJ booth, which by the way didn't stand for Disc Jockey but Deaf Jews. It was an honest mistake okay so I walked away (out of embarrassment) before I could even get the girl's name. She was…interesting and had a cool accent, I think it was an Australian one.

The other two were handing out flyers from their booth. One of them was this tall uptight, bitchy blonde and the other was a cute redhead. (Yes, she was cute.) They were recruiting singers for their a capella group and called themselves The Barden Bellas. (I'm guessing a capella is like a thing now?) Anyways the redhead asked me if I was interested, then went on explaining to me that they sing without instruments, that it's all from their mouths. I took that the wrong way but from what she told me there are like four other groups that do this and they compete in national championships. To be honest I think its lame. Why would someone like me, an aspiring DJ/Music Producer, waste my time in an a capella group? So I ended up telling her that I don't sing, which is a lie, but hey they don't know that.

Afterwards though, I kind of felt bad because the redhead kind of just… crumbled. She looked at me with these big, sad, blue eyes (wow that was corny) and I couldn't take it so I left before I could cave in. Is it weird that I want to see her again? I know I just met her and don't even know her name but I just feel like an asshole for acting the way I did and want to apologize, but who am I kidding this is a big school so there's probably a 99% chance I won't be able to see her again. Whatever…it's stupid anyway.

So I spent the next thirty minutes walking around the fair, which was better (if you ask me) than having to deal with my dad. (Who by the way is the whole reason I was sent here. He caught my mom's attention at "she can get into the college for free". My mom said that it was an opportunity I couldn't just throw away so…here I am.)

I found an internship booth and decided that I'm going to be here for a year, might as well find things I can do other than sit on my ass in front of my computer or bore myself into studies. I'd be lying if I said that I'm not excited about this internship thing but I really am. If you were wondering, I signed up to work at a radio station. I just thought that if I want to be a DJ at least start somewhere, you know? I'm hoping I can get the manager, whoever it may be, to play at least one of my mixes on the radio. It would be amazing if they did.

Well this is getting a little long and Kimmy Jin is giving me one of her famous death glares. I guess that's her way of saying "go to sleep", so I'm going to go now. I'll be sure to write in here as much as I can but for now I bid you a goodbye.

Beca


	2. Work, College, & The Redhead

October 10, 2012

Damn a whole month wow so sorry. I said I would write as much as I can but college is really kicking me on the ass. Sleeping and remixing is how I'm coping.

Speaking of remixing remember how I said I got an internship at the radio station well guess what, weird serenade in a car guy is an intern there too. His name is Jesse and he is annoying as fuck. He's not that bad but I wish he would just shut up. I think he made fun of how I look. He said something about me wearing glasses and that I'm "that girl" whose dark and mysterious and wears the "scary ear spikes" but take it all off I'm beautiful. I happen to love exactly how I look so he can just back off and shove a cd up his ass. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was trying to flirt with me.

Also our manager is Luke. He won't let us anywhere near the booth since we're freshmen and have us stacking CDs. I really thought I'd be able to play music but looks like I can't. I need to get Luke to listen to at least one of my mixes then maybe he'll let me in that booth.

Anyways back to my previous statement about how college is kicking my ass. So I started skipping classes when the lectures got to a point that I couldn't tolerate them anymore. My dad was not happy with that and we have a deal now. He wants me to actually participate in the "college life" meaning I have to attend/pay attention in my classes all the time. I also have to join at least one club on campus. He said that if I still don't like it by the end if the year then he'll help me move to LA. I was actually surprised when my dad made the compromise. I never actually thought he'd support me in any way on becoming a music producer. Now I just really want this year to go by fast so that I can hop on a plane to go to LA.

Also you're never going to believe this but remember cute, blue eyes, redhead girl? Yeah well I saw her again today but only because she heard me singing in the communal showers and fucking barge in while I was taking a shower. She almost gave me a heart attack and was butt naked in front of me. I'm not going to lie I peeked and she has a nice body. Sexy would be an understatement.

She's just beyond gorgeous okay… Anyway she made me sing Titanium with her and apparently it's her lady jam? I think I know what she means by that but I really don't want to think about it. So we were singing and I swear I fell in love with her voice. It's was one of the most beautiful singing voice I've ever heard. What's funny is that we've seen each other naked and sang to each other… naked, but I still don't know her name and vice versa. Now I really want to get to know her so I've decided to go to their auditions. I don't know what to sing though so I'll just wing it I guess.

So it's getting late and nothing else interesting happened so I'm gonna go now, until next my beloved journal.

Beca


End file.
